Sin restricciones
by JF25
Summary: Mikan y Rito descubren que no tienen relaciones sanguíneas, ¿seguirán viéndose como hermanos?
1. Chapter 1

**To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Sin restricciones**

 **Capítulo 1: Cruda realidad.**

-Disculpa, pero debíamos decírtelo, sé que no tenemos perdón por ocultártelo pero al menos queríamos que lo sepas, incluso si no tenemos lazos sanguíneos te hemos criado y te queremos como si fueras nuestra hija- dijo Saibai con tristeza a Mikan quien miraba escéptica al suelo, varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿porque ahora?- cuestiono la castaña, con voz poco sonora casi como si estuviera apagada.

-Tu verdadera madre acaba de morir, siempre te quiso, te amaba pero jamás tuvo una situación económica lo suficientemente buena para criarte, es por eso que te encargo a nosotros, pensamos que en honor a ella al menos debíamos decirte la verdad.- esta vez hablo Ringo, la madre de Rito.

-¿y ahora que pasará?- Mikan tenía miedo, se sentía insegura y ya no sabía quién era.

-Eso lo puedes decidir tú, esta casa seguirá siendo tu hogar lo veas o no de esa manera, para nosotros sigues siendo parte de la familia, entiendo que estés desconsolada así que si deseas hay otra alternativa, esta es ir a vivir en uno de los cuartos domiciliaros que tenemos, no tendrás las comodidades que tienes aquí pero seguiremos ayudándote con los gastos y podrás tener un espacio para ti sola si es lo que requieres actualmente.- Saibai la miraba con nostalgia, aun así cuando él sabía que nunca fue su hija verdadera jamás la vio con indiferencia, la amaba como si fuera su propia hija es por eso que en ese momento sentía que su corazón se partía al confesarle la cruda realidad.

-¿Rito también lo sabía?- pregunto la pequeña, su mirada estaba ensombrecida.

-No, jamás se lo contamos, ni siquiera ahora lo sabe, también es tu decisión decírselo.- dijo Ringo de forma secante, odiaba lo que estaba haciendo pero pensó junto a Saibai que era lo mejor.

-Entiendo, gracias por todo.-

-¿Qué harás?- preguntaron al unísono la pareja Yuuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero haya sido de su agrado ese breve prologo. Ahora a continuar con esta historia, los que leen mi otra historia "Caminos que se cruzan" pueden estar tranquilos no la abandonare. En fin espero la disfruten.**

 **To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Sin restricciones**

 **Capítulo 2: No te dejaré.**

Ya hace dos semanas que la residencia Yuuki se sentía vacía y solitaria, Rito casi ya no iba a la casa, intentaba mantenerse fuera lo más que podía, su hermana… bueno en realidad ya no podía llamarla así. Mikan decidió irse de la casa a uno de los dormitorios residenciales que sus padres tienen de alquiler.

En un inicio Rito estaba confuso y molesto por la conducta de ella, no explicaba las razones del porque se marchaba, finalmente antes de dejar la casa y tras forcejar con Rito ya que quería una explicación la castaña solo le dijo unas simples palabras. –No somos hermanos, no tenemos ningún lazo de consanguinidad así que no tengo nada que ver contigo o con este lugar, adiós- las palabras fueron tan impactantes para él que no se dio cuenta que varias lagrimas caían del rostro de Mikan mientras partía de la casa.

Duro fue saber que las palabras de Mikan eran ciertas, los padres de Rito le relataron la verdad, como conocieron a la madre de Mikan, como esta se las encargo a pesar del dolor de abandonar a tu propia hija, el secreto mantenido por tantos años y el comportamiento de ella, todo se había aclarado para él, sin embargo lo repudiaba, detestaba esa realidad.

Otra hubieran sido las circunstancias si Lala, Momo o incluso Nana estuvieran en la Tierra, alentándolo, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, ayudándolo a traer de vuelta a Mikan. Realmente se lamentaba de que las peli rosas habían viajado a su planeta natal tres semanas antes por vacaciones, no habían visto a su madre ni estado con su padre en mucho tiempo así que no podía culparlas, aun faltaría un poco más de un mes para que regresaran y cada día parecía eterno.

La misma rutina, se levantaba, desayunaba, salía a trotar, se veía de vez en cuando con sus amigos y amigas del instituto quienes intentaban motivarlo pero que no lograban nada. Y al final del día el momento más triste, más odiado por él… llegar a aquella casa donde creció, donde convivió tantas cosas con Mikan.

De alguna forma la castaña era más que una hermana, era como una madre, tal vez hasta como una esposa, aquel pensamiento le causaba gracia a Rito. Gran parte de su vida la pasaron solo ellos dos, sus padres Ringo y Saibai no eran malos padres solo se concentraban demasiado en su trabajo para no privarlos de nada, esto a veces lo molestaba ya que consideraba que ellos deberían estar presentes más seguido, ese disgusto pudo transformarse hasta en resentimiento hacia ellos si no hubiera sido por la castaña, ella lo calmaba, lo hacía sentirse feliz, le encantaba la sensación de saber que tenía que cuidarla aunque en muchas ocasiones era al revés.

Todos los buenos momentos y recuerdos junto a ella lo golpeaban en lo más profundo de su pecho, en su corazón. Ahora comprendía porque a veces Mikan, en especial desde que llego Lala a sus vidas, mostraba celos. Se puso a pensar, y que tal si hubiera sido lo opuesto, un alienígena llegaba y se hacía prometido de su hermana, le quitaba el tiempo con ella y él no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto y después para rematar se enteraría de que su familia en realidad no es su familia, no aguantaba la idea.

Mikan es fuerte, siempre lo fue, pero aun así eso no quiere decir que pueda aguantar eso sola, Rito se despertó a la madrugada como si hubiera estado atrapado en una pesadilla, su respiración era agitada y había transpirado mucho. Salió de su habitación y miro fijamente a la alcoba que pertenecía a Mikan. –Y que si no eres mi hermana, sin importar lo que pase no te dejare sola Mikan-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí que estoy inspirado en esta historia, déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios.**

 **To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Sin restricciones**

 **Capítulo 3: Lo que quiero**

Mikan estaba muy molesta, que acaso no entendía que un no es no y punto final, hace unos días desde que vio a Rito tras dos largas semanas, cuando lo vio después de ese tiempo tan largo según ella, una mezcla de emociones la inundo, ira y felicidad, desconcierto y miedo.

La última vez le había dicho que él no tenía nada que ver con ella, segundos después se arrepintió de esas palabras ya que Rito siempre fue su mundo, un hermano, un amigo, alguien en el que podía confiar. Sin embargo cuando se enteró de que no eran familiares su mente se abrumo, se dejó llevar por sentimientos negativos de miedo, rabia y confusión y no reparo en sus palabras.

Aun así él estaba ahí, la recibió afuera de los dormitorios residenciales con su usual sonrisa, no le extrañaba que sepa su ubicación, después de todo pertenecían a su familia, si a la familia que alguna vez se siento parte pero que ahora ya no reconocía como tal.

Como si nada hubiera pasado él se acercó a ella y la saludo con un abrazo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que le pregunto. Las palabras que Rito dijo en ese momento la desconcertaron, la enojaron, que se creía el para decir algo como eso, las cosas no son así de fáciles, ellos ya no eran familia.

Hasta ahora esas palabras rondan en su mente. –no me importa si quieres alejarte de todos, para mi seguirás siendo mi familia sin importar si hay o no parentesco, quiero estar junto a ti como antes Mikan.-

La chica rechazo la oferta sin embargo Rito seguía viniendo a verla, aunque le cerrara la puerta de su nuevo hogar, el esperaba a la intemperie todo el día, incluso si llovía o hacia un sol abrazador el no dejaba de esperar.

Ya habían pasado un par de días y el no cedía. Mikan odiaba eso, quería abrazarlo y aceptar las palabras de Rito pero eso no podía ser, ella ya no quería regresar a como era antes, no podría. Una noche, harta de esa situación abrió la puerta de su cuarto residencial para dejar entrar a Rito quien con sorpresa pero también alegría entro.

Los dos se miraban sin decir ni una sola palabra, Rito miro el cuarto, era pequeño, tenía un baño estrecho, una cocina y una habitación con un escritorio y una cama pequeña, Rito lo veía un poco molesto, pensó que el cuarto que le den sus padres sería más grande.

Mikan se dio cuenta de esto y le explico que este fue el que ella eligió, no quería nada más, para ella fue suficiente con esta habitación no quería molestar más a Ringo y Saibai, aunque para ellos no era ninguna molestia ella lo veía así.

El silencio era incomodo, finalmente Rito decidió ser el que dé comienzo con la plática. –Te extrañamos… mejor dicho te extraño, por favor vuelve.- pidió el chico con una mirada y voz que reflejaban tristeza.

-No lo hare, además estoy segura que estarás bien cuando regresen Lala, Momo y Nana. No me necesitas en casa- dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

-De que hablas Mikan, sabes que no te puedo sustituir con nadie, eres mi hermanit…- Rito fue cortado por la voz de Mikan.

-¡No soy tu hermana, nunca lo fui ni lo seré!- algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la castaña. –¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- Mikan cerró los ojos con fuerza las lágrimas no paraban de fluir.

-yo no…- Rito intentaba responder pero no podía decir nada.

-Quieres que este a tu lado como tu hermana, pero Rito… tienes que darte cuenta que no lo soy, soy una mujer y serias cruel conmigo si me quieres a tu lado viendo cómo te enamoras de otra chica, como la abrazas, la acaricias y la besas, como formas una familia con ella y después te alejas de mí. No puedo volver a esa vida porque no somos hermanos, así que si dices que te importo comprenderás que no puedo presenciar eso del único chico del que me enamorado.- No era la confesión que alguna vez imagino pero las circunstancias habían dado un giro sin retorno, Mikan desvió la mirada para esconder sus lágrimas y su pequeño rubor.

-Por favor vete y no vuelvas, se feliz y olvídate de mí, yo estaré bien.- dijo la chica dando la espalda a Rito.

Su cerebro daba miles de vueltas, no era el chico más brillante para el tema del amor pero entendió claramente lo que Mikan quería decir. Rito también empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas. –así que eso era lo que sentías Mikan- pensó Rito, recordó las cientos de escenas en las que él y otra chica tenían momentos incomodos, románticos, íntimos enfrente de ella. –Todo este tiempo soportaste eso… vaya basura que soy, en realidad conociendo los sentimientos de ella sería justo hacerla pasar por eso de nuevo...pero yo quiero verla feliz, quiero que sea feliz, abandonarla ¿es lo correcto?- confusión y duda era lo que dominaba la mente de Rito.

Rito se levantó del suelo en el que estaban sentados. Mikan sintió una punzada en el corazón al escucharlo pararse creía que estaba dispuesto a irse. Igual ella no esperaba otra cosa si se le confesaba, sabía que aunque ya no eran hermanos una relación entre ellos sería impensable para él, quizás hasta estaba molesto.

Fue en menos de un minuto, la castaña sintió las manos de Rito sobre sus hombros, el chico la giro ágilmente pero con suavidad la miro fijamente a los ojos, Mikan estaba estupefacta, no sabía que pasaría, sin previo aviso pasó, Rito la acerco a él y la beso en los labios.

La castaña se encontraba atónita aun así poco a poco empezó a corresponder el beso, paso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Rito y lo acerco a ella. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran, ambos tenían un brillo rojo en sus mejillas. A pesar de haber disfrutado el beso, Mikan lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta.

-No entiendo- fueron las palabras de la chica.

Rito sonrió levemente. –Ni yo, lo único que sé es que quiero que seas feliz, y que… quiero ser parte de tu felicidad-

Hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos sentía un sentimiento tan cálido y reconfortante, Yuuki seco sus lágrimas y las de Mikan con delicadeza. Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa.

Rito beso nuevamente a Mikan quien correspondía eso gestos de amor con gusto. Así pasaron toda la noche incluso hasta la madrugada, hicieron cosas que antes la sociedad las consideraría atroces e impensables, pero eso era antes cuando pensaban que eran hermanos, ahora ya no tenían esa barrera, no tenían ninguna restricción, podían demostrar sus sentimientos, sus deseos sin miedo.

Los rayos de sol atravesaban el ventanal de la habitación, varias prendas de vestir estaban tiradas en el piso, tanto de hombre como de mujer, Rito empezó a despertarse, lo primero que vio fue a una castaña sobre él, incluso estando dormida ella mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro, era la imagen más dulce y linda que había visto, sonreía con tanta calma, con tanta tranquilidad, que le hizo reflexionar, lo que había sucedido entre ella y el castaño no era razón de lamentarse ni ese día ni nunca.

Rito empezó a acariciarla con delicadeza, se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios, como si de la bella durmiente se tratase Mikan empezó a despertar con aquel beso.

En ese instante Rito no tuvo la necesidad de pensar bien en la propuesta que le haría a la chica, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. –Aun quiero ser tu familia, pero ya no como tu hermano, quiero ser tu familia como tu pareja, como tu esposo, talvez aun no podamos casarnos pero por el momento quiero ser tu novio-

Algunas lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Mikan. –Acepto, también quiero ser tu novia hasta el día que nos casemos, es una promesa.- la castaña lo beso por unos segundos y después volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-Sabes creo que la noticia de la adopción... bueno al final no resulto tan mala.-

FIN?

 **Y creo que aquí dejare esta historia... a menos que quieren más capítulos eso lo decidirán ustedes, en todo caso espero hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Sin restricciones**

 **Capítulo 4: Comencemos, nuestro primer día como pareja. (parte 1)**

Que dicha, en todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos jamás la vio tan contenta, tan tranquila, tan llena de vida como ahora. Mikan tarareaba un canción mientras preparaba el desayuno, usaba solo una camiseta blanca y ropa interior, le avergonzaba al peli naranja verla de esa manera, sobre todo por el hecho de que la camiseta blanca que en ese momento usaba la chica le pertenecía a él, aun así no podía negar que se veía atractiva…

¿Ver atractiva a Mikan? Se cuestionó Rito al mismo tiempo que la miraba cocinar. Si viajará unas semanas al pasado, antes de que Mikan dejará la residencia y se dijera a sí mismo que Mikan es atractiva, quizás se hubiera arrojado agua o golpeado por esos pensamientos… que bueno que ahora todo es diferente… pero algo no le convencía del todo de esa trivial idea, uno puede haber cambiado algo como el cariño, amor y los sentimientos por una persona tan pronto, ¿verdad?

La veía fijamente, cada detalle, su rostro, su cuerpo, recordó su forma de ser con él, de pronto se dio cuenta. Le ruborizaba la idea, también creía que era algo que no debió ser pero no encontró otra respuesta para haber llegado tan pronto a la situación en la que ahora se encontraban como una pareja.

Inconscientemente se había enamorado de ella cuando aún se consideraban hermanos. No estaba seguro de cuando, donde o como pasó pero esa era la explicación, no le cabía duda alguna. Ella siempre estuvo para él, en los momentos tristes y alegres que no pudieron compartir con sus padres, en los momentos de incertidumbre, de miedo, de felicidad. Por eso pudo corresponder los sentimientos de la castaña tan rápido, fue porque el sentía lo mismo, quizás más pero jamás se dio cuenta.

Era un alivio saber que en verdad no eran hermanos, a si se liberaban de las presiones sociales, claro aún faltaban varias explicaciones que tendrían que dar a las personas cercanas a ellos, pero no era algo que a alguno de ellos les preocupara, bueno al menos eso creían en ese momento.

El muchacho se levantó lentamente de la cama, estaba completamente desnudo, tomo su prenda interior y se la puso sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la castaña que seguía concentrada en preparar una buena comida para ambos.

Mikan quería impresionarlo con un buen desayuno, habían pocas cosas para cocinar pero estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, se sentía como en un sueño, ¿de verdad paso lo que paso? Aun no lo asimilaba, ella y el peli naranja ahora eran novios, no solo eso, se habían demostrado sus sentimientos, se habían confesado su amor y también lo habían hecho, incluso se alegraba y enorgullecía de saber que fue la primera vez de ambos.

En un principio le dolió, el sentirlo dentro de ella era algo nuevo, algo que en el fondo ansiaba pero que nunca se lo diría. Él actuó como siempre se lo imaginaba, la vio adolorida y espero a que el dolor se fuera, la consentía con besos y caricias para calmarla, después cuando el dolor se fue empezaron a moverse con más velocidad, con más pasión, hubo muchos besos, caricias, también algunas mordidas leves por parte ella. Se sintió amada, muy amada por él, ella también pudo demostrar su amor, todos esos sentimientos guardados, la frustración, los celos, la tristeza de imaginarse nunca estar con él de esa manera se habían ido.

Su rostro se puso colorado, empezó a recordar todo lo que hizo con su chico especial la noche anterior y la madrugada de ese día, jamás creyó excitarse tanto, los lugares en los que le besaba, la apretaba con pasión, donde su lengua se pasaba, el sentir su cálida respiración entre sus partes íntimas antes de sentirlo zambullirse en ella tocando cada centímetro y punto sensible de ella con su lengua y dedos. Un poco de sangre salió de la nariz de Mikan, la chica avergonzada se limpió con un pequeño trozo de papel.

Rito la abrazo imprevistamente por la cintura, la chica voltio a verlo con un poco de nervios, no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, actuar de forma tímida, melosa, quizás ruda, no sabía qué hacer. El peli naranja la alejo de sus pensamientos con un cálido beso en los labios que correspondió con gusto.

-Buenos días Mikan- tres simples palabras de Rito, no era la primera vez que se las decía pero ahora tenían un gran valor, era un buenos días ya no de hermanos sino un buenos días de pareja, la muchacha sonrió de igual manera que él lo hacía, de manera tierna, feliz y encantadora, los dos tenían un rubor notorio.

-Buenos días Rito- la chica pasó suavemente su mano por la mejilla de él y después volvió a darle un dulce beso.

-Preparare la mesa para desayunar- Rito con guía de Mikan, encontró un par de individuales y platos que los puso en la pequeña mesa que la chica tenia, el muchacho elogió la comida de ella haciéndola sonrojar. Comieron tranquilamente, no intercambiaban palabras solo cruzaban miradas con frecuencias, tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El silencio no era incomodo, no necesitaban decirse nada, era un ambiente confortable para ambos.

Rito limpio los platos mientras Mikan tendía la cama, otro pequeño chorro de sangre salió de la nariz de la castaña, el arreglar la cama solo trajo a su mente los recuerdos de ellos ahí, unos muy gratos e inmemorables recuerdos que solo aumentarían. La chica se limpió rápido para que el peli naranja no la viera, no quería que piense que era una pervertida, bueno al menos no aun.

El adolescente término antes, se lanzó bocarriba en la cama jalándola suavemente para que caiga encima de él. Compartieron un beso en los labios, la sensación de sorpresa de ella al recibirlos por parte de él aún se hacía presente, sobre todo cuando sentía como durante el beso la lengua del peli naranja buscaba la manera de entrar a su boca, la chica dio paso para que pueda explorarla, les encantaba el encuentro entre sus lenguas, era como si jugaran y pelearan al mismo tiempo por el dominio del lugar. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto el peli naranja. La chica solo respondió con un una mirada de confusión pues no entendía bien a que se refería. Rito sonrió. –Que quieres hacer hoy… en nuestro primer día como novios-

 **Así es, decidí continuar la historia. Me alegra que ya a algunos les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To love ru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Sin restricciones**

 **Capítulo 5: Comencemos, nuestro primer día como pareja. (Parte 2)**

Mikan y Rito estaban en la calle frente a los dormitorios en los que la chica había vivido los últimos días. -¿Estás seguro?- preguntaba la castaña con timidez a su ex hermano que le había extendido la mano.

-Sí, es algo normal- respondió él chico rascándose con su otra mano la cabeza de forma nerviosa. –si no quieres no hay pro- Mikan lo interrumpió de forma apresurada.

-¡Claro que quiero!- el rostro de ella se tinto de rojo. –es solo que me da un poco de vergüenza.- admitió con la voz débil.

Él tuvo una pequeña risita, le encantaba esa forma de actuar de Mikan, era algo que no había visto antes y tampoco creyó ver algún día. Con valor y determinación la tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Ves se siente bien.- declaró el peli naranja con su usual sonrisa, Mikan solo asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, ambos estaban sonrojados solo que en el caso de la adolescente era más evidente. –bien, vayamos a almorzar-

Rito dejo que Mikan elija como pasarían su primer día juntos, ella estaba muy feliz, tenía muchas ideas de cosas que podían hacer los dos como pareja, al final dijo que por ahora solo le gustaría almorzar en un nuevo restaurante en un centro comercial, escucho buenas referencias de que era un lugar apropiado para parejas así que no le tomo mucho tiempo decidirse, el resto quiso que fuera improvisado.

El peli naranja acepto con gusto, se fue a cambiar de ropa y arreglar en su casa, después regreso por ella. Ambos usaban ropa casual y perfecta para una cita, Rito reconoció esto en ella y le dijo que se veía muy hermosa, la castaña no pudo más que agradecer torpemente por el bochorno que sentía, en el fondo estaba contenta de que él diga cosas como esas.

Los comentarios del lugar fueron acertados, era una ambiente agradable y moderno como para una pareja joven, la comida estaba muy buena, solo algo los perturbaba mientras comían. Los dos miraron alrededor, todas las mesas eran ocupadas por otras parejas, estas se sujetaban de la mano, se besaban, se daban la comida en la boca y así por el estilo. Estaban nerviosos, el muchacho de ojos marrones aprovecho que ella tenía una de sus manos sobre la mesa para sujetarla.

Ahora era Mikan quien tenía una pequeña risita, Rito se sonrojo por eso. –No tienes que ponerte nervioso, ni hacer lo que los demás novios hacen con sus novias.- declaro ella intentando hacer que se relaje.

-Lo sé, pero no es que lo haga por ellos. En verdad quiero hacer cosas como estas contigo.- confesó el adolescente.

Las mejillas de la castaña comenzaron a arder. –Ya veo… en ese caso ten.- Mikan uso sus palillos para llevar un poco de comida de su plato a la boca del chico. –Di ahhh-

Acepto con agrado el gesto de su novia, la castaña por su lado hizo esa acción por impulso, estaba dubitativa de la reacción que él tenga pero le fascino ver como recibió su comida con tranquilidad. Se sorprendió cuando Rito devolvió el acto de la misma manera, tomo comida de su plato y se la dio en la boca con gentileza.

Luego de un momento cursi decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, recorrían los almacenes, tiendas y pasillos sin separarse. Rito y Mikan se asombraron cuando por casualidad el chico probo un juego en una isla de una agencia de viajes (isla es un local comercial en medio de los pasillos de un centro comercial) y gano un viaje a la playa para dos con todo incluido.

Con solo verse cayeron en cuenta que pensaban en lo mismo, un viaje de pareja. El pobre de Rito no pudo prever lo siguiente, la chica lo llevo a toda velocidad a un almacén de ropa de playa y accesorios.

El chico esperaba afuera del vestidor en el que estaba Mikan, no se dio cuenta de que la castaña abrió la puerta hasta que lo jalo hacia adentro. Rito estaba atónito, le tomo unos segundo recobrar la razón

-Di algo, ¿qué opinas de este traje de baño?- dijo ella con las mejillas rojas.

-es-está muy… muy bien, te ves increíble- dijo de manera torpe el peli naranja, Mikan usaba un terno de baño blanco con detalles celestes, encajaba perfecto con su cuerpo que aunque aún no estaba completamente desarrollado resaltaba bien sus atributos y su tersa piel blanca.

La castaña se sintió feliz de producirle ese efecto, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro. Lentamente se aferró a Rito que retrocedía un poco nervioso al ver la mirada de depredador de ella. –qué bueno que te gustara, pero dime… ¿preferirías verme al natural?- pregunto en un susurro.

Rito trago saliva sonoramente. –bue-bueno eso… yo…yo- hubiera respondido afirmativamente pero la vergüenza aun no le dejaba decir abiertamente lo que quería, ni siquiera le permitía hablar coherentemente.

Mikan empezó a acercarse a los labios del chico, el peli naranja cerro los ojos, decidió dejarse llevar por lo que ocurriera. Podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro aproximándose.

Toc toc

-¿Señorita está todo bien? desea otra talla- la vendedora del almacén interrumpió el momento de la pareja e hizo que se separaran.

El adolescente casi responde pero Mikan tapo la boca de él con sus manos. –Todo está bien jeje, solo tuve un poco de problemas en abrocharme el bikini- dijo de manera nerviosa, un gran sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-Entiendo, si necesita algo avíseme-

Apenas escucharon que se marchó, la adolescente saco a Rito por la fuerza.

El muchacho quedo confundido por esto pero opto por no recabar en detalles, la chica lo había encendido más de lo que hubiese querido en esos momentos así que decidió ir por algo refrescante hasta que se vistiera.

-¿ _Que me pasa?-_ se preguntaba Mikan así misma mientras se sacaba el bikini y se ponía su sostén. – _Ahora si pensará que soy una pervertida, mi cuerpo sigue calient...-_ la chica palideció al sacarse la parte baja del bikini. – _Esto es tú culpa Rito-_

El chico de ojos marrones esperaba tranquilo en una fuente de sodas cercana al almacén. Ya se había calmado, su respiración y sus latidos volvían a su ritmo normal. Sonrió al ver que la castaña se aproximaba a él, venía con una bolsa de compras con el slogan de la tienda en la que habían estado juntos hace poco, le pareció extraño que ella tuviera el rostro completamente rojo y caminará torpemente como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y no precisamente a Oshizu.

-Hey Mikan, por aquí- Rito se acercó a ella con su cálida sonrisa, la adolescente seguía en su mundo, el peli naranja iba a ayudar llevando su bolsa pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla la chica reacciono.

-¡No lo hagas, yo lo llevo!- respondió de manera agitada y nerviosa.

-Segura, no me molesta, además se ve pesado… eh ¿qué raro, habías comprado el terno de baño cierto?- dijo mirando fijamente la bolsa de compras.

Ella solo asintió, aun lucia alterada. –Deberíamos reclamar parece que te dieron algo mojado.- declaro él señalando una mancha al costado de la bolsa.

La chica palideció al ver como Rito tocaba la mancha con su dedo y luego se la llevo a la boca.

–Qué extraño, es algo tibio… y su sabor de alguna forma me resulta familiar, es como si recientemente lo hubiera probado pero no sé qué puede ser.- cuestionó en voz alta, la pequeña demostró habilidades superiores a las de un camaleón, de lo pálido que estaba su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tornó rojo como un tomate.

-Quiero irme al dormitorio- dijo con un tono de voz leve y la mirada ensombrecida.

-Mmm… aún es temprano, además debemos reclam- el chico se detuvo al ver el rostro de Mikan, parecía que de sus ojos querían salir algunas lágrimas, además mostraba frustración y vergüenza.

Luego de varios minutos la pareja llego al complejo de dormitorios, Rito a petición de ella espero fuera ya que le dijo que tenía que hacer algo en privado.

La castaña salió de su dormitorio con nueva ropa y el pelo húmedo, con curiosidad el pregunto la razón de la ducha, ella simplemente le respondió que tenía mucho calor y por eso decidió refrescarse. En el muchacho solo aumentaron las dudas ya que el día estaba bastante fresco, incluso podía decir que era un día frio, sin embargo se contuvo de más preguntas, de cierta forma se dio cuenta que la razón verdadera era algo que ella no quería decir.

El sol ya mismo se escondería, decidieron acabar su cita con una salida por el parque, estaban recostados sobre una pequeña colina, sus manos estaban juntas con los dedos entrelazados. Un ambiente tranquilo y sereno, Mikan se acomodó en el hombro de él.

-Parece que arruine nuestra primera cita- dijo con un tono de voz triste.

-Que va, este día me lo he pasado muy bien- respondió serenamente Rito mientras veía la puesta del sol.

La chica miró para el suelo. –No es cierto, apenas tuvimos tiempo de salir a comer y venir acá, si tan solo no hubie-

-Fue uno de los mejores días que haya tenido- la interrumpió el. –Quizás no pudimos hacer mucho, ¿y qué? Lo que lo hizo realmente especial, fue que lo compartimos y que… solo es el primero de los tantos que tendremos- dijo un poco sonrojo aun viendo el atardecer.

Una sonrisa con un pequeño rubor adornaron el rostro de la pequeña, no sabía cómo ese chico, un tanto bobo, despistado y tierno la hacía sentir tan feliz tan tranquila.

Mikan planto un suave beso en la mejilla del chico, pasaron en el parque hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo, después Rito la llevo a los dormitorios, le dijo que ella podía volver a la residencia cuando quisiera pero se negó rotundamente, ese ya no era el lugar en el que quería estar, a pesar de la insistencia del muchacho ella no cedió, ese lugar representaba a la antigua Mikan Yuuki, quien era la hermana menor de Rito Yuuki e hija de Saibai y Ringo, una Mikan que ya no quería ser. La castaña ahora era alguien diferente, era la novia de Rito Yuuki, ya no tenía familiares verdaderos pero eso no la afligía, el amor de él lo compensaba, tal vez en el futuro incluso podría formar su propia familia junto al muchacho, ese era su más grande deseo, en realidad el de ambos.

Con mucha vergüenza Mikan invito a Rito a quedarse con ella esa noche, hicieron lo que normalmente una pareja joven y enamorada hacen cuando ya se han demostrado el amor de una forma carnal, después de una sesión duradera de hacer el amor ambos jóvenes respiraban agitados y miraban al techo.

-Realmente la mejor primera cita- Dijo Rito con tono socarrón mientras volteaba a verla.

-jaja suenas como un pervertido- hablo la castaña con tono juguetón, ella también giro para verlo y aferrarse a él.

-Mira quien lo dice- El peli naranja la abrazo y beso su frente con mucho cariño. –Ya pude recordar ese sabor, la próxima intenta no mojar de esa manera los ternos de baño que te pruebes ¿sí?, hehe- rio levemente él.

Mikan se quedó paralizada, un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro. Cuando intento defenderse o al menos excusarse ya era tarde, él se había quedado profundamente dormido.

 **Pensaba hacer pequeños capítulos pero se me paso la mano con este, en fin, espero lo disfruten, déjenme su sugerencias opiniones y expectativas, hasta pronto.**


End file.
